


Latisha goes over to the white side

by rammbo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Interracial Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm, Rimming, Spanking, Spooning, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rammbo/pseuds/rammbo
Summary: A young thirteen old black girl desides to lose her virginity to a older white man that to her he is her honorary uncle.





	Latisha goes over to the white side

This story is how i took my future wife's virginity when she was just thirteen years old. Betty asked me if i could babysit her daughter for the night. Betty was a very sexy black woman and still is. Betty stands 5' 8" tall on a 120 lbs sexy frame with a 34 a 22 32 body with short black hair and pretty brown eyes. I been after her for a few years, i said yes and to her and when she walked away i spanked her tight sexy ass.

Later that night i was in my kitchen making some popcorn when Latisha came in. She said hi to me and i said hi back and when i went into the living room i nearly had a heart attack. Latisha was dressed in very tight jean shorts and a blouse tied underneath her young breast and a pair of cowgirl boots and cowgirl hat all in white in showed off the sexy young body she was growing into.

How is my favorite uncle Jake in the entire world.

I am good my favorite ebony niece, well i got the popcorn allready.

I have the movies ready too and i will pit them on for us.

I sat in my chair while Latisha laid on the floor, i told her she would be better on the other chair or the couch but she said she was fine were she was at. We watched the movie well she did my eyes were glued to her tight black ass. Those jean shorts looked liked they were painted on her young body. I started to get a hardon over her young body. She stood 5' 3" tall 90 lbs with a 32 22 32 body with super long black hair that stops just above that very her cute ass and with her pretty brown eyes.

Did you see that uncle this movie is so super scary i am turning it off.

Then she climbed into my lap and held onto me and i noticed she was wearing some perfume for the first time.

Oh uncle Jake i always feel safe in your big strong arms. Like that first time i meet you 4 years ago when those guys tried to rape me.

It was lucky i waa just moving in and i had my colt 45 close by me.

I know there leader messed his pants real bad when you put it right in his face. Him and his buddys ran like hell when you popped a shot into the air. I never seen niggers run so fast in my life.

I know bet they are still running to this day.

You picked my up and i knew i was very safe in your big strong arms. World got out not to mess with me because i had a gun crazy white uncle who would shot anyone who would hurt his favorite black niece. I dont care what anyone thinks you are my family and thee greatest uncle any girl can have.

I have a question why did you get such a scary movie to watch ????.

Thats easy so i can do this MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF.

She frenched kissed me with her entire tounge down my throat, she wrapped her legs and arms around me when i tried to break the kiss she was giving me.

Latisha what the fuck are you doing kissing me like that ????.

Just letting the man that i love with all my heart tonight he is going to take my virginity away from me.

Young lady i am twenty -six years old to your thirteen, you need to find a boy your own age to have sex with. You are jailbait to me Latisha anyone found out i had sex with you my ass would be in jail.

I dont want some stupid boy taking my virginity he will just jab his weiner into me and get his rocks off and won't care about if i have a good time. Only a olderman will make sure i enjoy my virginity being taken away from me and that man is you my dear uncle. I know you will make sure i am being made love to and just not being fucked too like a slut. A boy my age wont care about my feelings only a man that i loved since i was eleven years old will care about my feelings. 

You make some good points my sweet ebony niece but i have to say no to you.

Well uncle Jake can you say no to my sexy teenage black tittys well can you , they are thee hottest set you will ever see. ????.

Latisha untied her blouse and she was wearing a lacy white cupless bra and her tiny nipples were hard as a rock just like my cock was at that moment.

You can touch my tits uncle Jake all you want to, oh here see how soft they feel. You can suck them to your hearts content, go on suck them they won't bite you but you can bite them.

OH FUCK I AM GOING TO HELL FOR THIS THATS FOR SURE !!!!.

OH YEAH you sure know how to suck on a young girls tits alright, your tongue feels so magical on them. I love how you are squeezing my tiny ass, oh uncle dont stop please dont stop. OH FUCK ME YOU SNEAKY BASTARD PUTTING YOUR FINGERS INTO MY PANTIES !!!!. OH FUCK YOU ARE GETTING ME SO WET RIGHT NOW, OH YEAH YOU FINGER FEELS OH SO GOOD IN MY WET PUSSY !!!!. OH YES I LOVE HOW YOU ARE FINGERING OH YEAH THAT FEELS SO GOOD OH YES OH PLEASE DONT STOP KEEP FINGERING ME !!!!!.

Your little tits taste like sweet chocolate my naughty ebony niece now back to sucking them hot tits of yours.

OH UNCLE I AM CUMMING OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!!. SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW !!!!.

Your tiny snatch taste so good i have to say. Thats for teasing me you cock depraved little slut. Now let me see that cute little ass you being teasing me with all night.

I knew my super tight shorts would get to you my dirty old uncle, i see your weiner is so hard

They sure did you little cock teasing slut, thats it shake that cute little ass of yours its just as nice as your mothers ass and thats one ass i want to fuck so bad.

Oh uncle you dirty old man wanting to fuck me and mommy too. My ass is younger than mommys and its tighter too.

Bring your cute little ass closer so i can kiss it oh yes its so tight and so baby smooth and now to kiss it MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF.

OH YEAH I LOVE YOU KISSING MY ASS THAT FEELS SO GOOD, THATS IT KEEP KISSING AND LICKING MY ASS !!!!.

Then you will love this even more.

OH MY GAWD UNCLE YOU ARE SO NASTY LICKING MY ASSHOLE OH FUCK THAT FEELS SO DAMM GOOD THOU !!!!. KEEP LICKING IT YOU DIRTY OLDMAN. OH YEAH YOU HAVE SUCH A WICKED TONGUE ON YOU UNCLE DEAR !!!!. YOU ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY LICKING MY ASSHOLE !!!!. I NEVER FELT ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE OH YEAH I LOVE IT SO MUCH.!!!!.

Lets see your pretty lips wrapped around my cock now and if you are good at giving me a blowjob you will get a nice wet surprise.

I don't care how small you are as long it takes my cherry from me. Now to see what a real weinee looks like. Needs to get you out of your pants and underwear, OH MY GAWD ITS SO BIG AND ITS SO THICK TO !!!!. I was told that white guys had tiny dicks this is a freak of nature, i can't believe how big it is. Will you look at this weiner of yours, if you tried to stick this fucker in mommys asshole she never sit down for ever.

I know what my cock looks like i have had it all my life.

HAHAHAHAHA yeah i guess you have uncle.

Lets see how good you can suck on a man's cock now that you have a live one in front of you. Start with my balls then my cock. 

They are so big too i just hope they fit inside my tiny mouth well here i go.

OH YEAH your tounge feels so good on my balls my naughty niece. Thats it suck them just like that and stroke my cock while you are sucking my balls.

I need two hands to hold it is so thick and i love sucking your big white nuts uncle.

My balls look right at home in your sexy black mouth, you are a very good balls sucker. Now its time for you to suck my cock now little girl. I want to see how much you can swallow, thats it lick it from my balls to the tip of my cock. Thats it keep playing with my balls as you suck my cock.

I can't believe i am really sucking your weiner i dreamed of this day for a long time. I will suck it everyday if you want me too. Your shaft taste like sweet vanilla and that's my favorite flavor from now on.

OH FUCK YOU ARE A FIRST CLASS COCK SUCKER ALRIGHT, that's it dont stop sucking my cock. Keep bobbing up and down on my shaft my dirty niece, you can suck my cock anytime you want to.

Your giant white weiner is always welcome in any of my hot young holes and now back to sucking your magnificent white shaft.

FUCK girl you are sucking me even faster now i am cumming UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH oh you are a great cock sucker. Now its time i get your young snatch all nice and wet.

Lets go to the bedroom so you can make me into a woman, i love all the mirrors on the wall and the ceiling too.

Lay on the bed i am going to lick your sweet young snatch and get it very wet, its very soft and so tight. Lets see if i lick you faster if you like that, your snatch is so sweet tasting like milk chocolate.

OH UNCLE I AM SO WET RIGHT NOW YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO LICK MY YOUNG PUSSY OH YEAH IT FEELS SO GOOD OH YEAH KEEP RUBBING ME !!!!. OH FUCKING GAWD I AM CUMMING Oh. YES OH YES OH YES OH YES. OH YES !!!!. KEEP LICKING MY PUSSY UNCLE MAKE ME CUM AGAIN I LOVE YOUR TOUNGE IN MY PUSSY STICK IT DEEPER INTO MY HORNY WET PUSSY !!!!!. FUCK ME I JUST KNEW IT A OLDER MAN IS A BETTER LOVER THAN SOME STUPID BOY, FUCK I AM CUMMING AGAIN OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!.

DAMM Latisha i thought you were going smother me when you pushed me into your horny young snatch.

Lest you would of died eatting thee greatest thirteen year old pussy you ever had. Now i want you giant white cherry picker inside on me popping my tiny black cherry. Oh please give it to me uncle i need it so fucking bad, i am so horny right now please fuck me oh please fuck me. Stop rubbing your dick head on my pussy lips put it in me i need your giant weiner in my horny wet pussy.

FUCK GIRL YOU ARE SO FUCKING TIGHT AS HELL, I AM GOING TO NEED TO PUSH HARDER INTO YOUR SNATCH !!!!. YOU ARE SO FUCKING SOFT AND SO WET I NEVER HAD SUCH A WET SNATCH BEFORE AND THEE TIGHTEST TOO !!!!.

OH GAWD YOUR FUCKING WEINEE FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE MY PUSSY, I NEED YOU IN MY PUSSY EVERY DAY !!!!. DON'T STOP FUCKING ME YOU DIRTY OLDMAN FUCK THIS TEENAGE NIGGER BITCH SHE IS ADDICTIVED TO YOUR GIANT WHITE SHAFT !!!!. THATS IT KEEP SLIDING IT BACK AND FORTH INTO ME I LOVE YOUR FUCKING WEINER !!!!. THIS FUCKING WEINEE IS ALL MINE NOW NO OTHER BITCH IS GETTING FUCKED BY IT.

You got some balls saying you own my cock from now on.

I dont have any balls uncle dear but i do have thee hottest and tightest and youngest pussy you ever had in your life. So you are my man from now on and i will make the greatest wife you ever have.

My you are one pushy bitch Latisha.

I am a very horny bitch who knows which man she wants for her husband. Now keep fucking your future wife you big stud. Thats it fuck me hard and fast you damm stud i love getting fucked by you.

Oh yeah there it it is finally i am pushing on your sweet cherry are you ready for me to pop it my horny black slut that craves my big white cock.

I am not a slut for your weiner my dear uncle.

Your not a slut for my cock ????.

No i am a fucking whore for your giant white weiner so fuck your nigger bitch good and hard. OH YES YOU POPPED MY FUCKING CHERRY I AM A WOMAN NOW !!!!. KEEP FUCKING ME YOU STUD OH YEAH I LOVE YOUR SHAFT SLIDING IN AND OUT OF MY WET PUSSY !!!!. YOUR BIG WHITE SHAFT IS GIVING MY BLACK PUSSY SO MUCH PLEASURE, FUCK ME FUCK ME. FUCK ME !!!!.YOU NEED TO FUCK ME EVERY DAY YPU BIG STUD. !!!!!.

I am you horny slut your hot snatch is gripping the fuck out of mu cock. You have thee tightest fuck hole i ever been in now to fuck you with long strokes now you sexy young thing.

OH YES GIVE ME YOUR ENTIRE FUCKING SHAFT I WANT IT ALL IN ME OH YES GIVE IT TO ME YOU BIG STUD !!!!. YOU HAVE A SUPER HORNY BITCH ON YOUR HANDS AND SHE NEEDS TO BE FUCKED LIKE A DIRTY WHORE !!!!. OH GAWD OH GAWD I JUST KNEW FUCKING YOU MY DIRTY UNCLE WAS GOING TO MAKE MY FIRST TIME SO WONDERFUL !!!!. OH YEAH I AM CUMMING AGAIN OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!.

I think i have a nymphomaniac on my hands you got your entire body wrapped around me. FUCK I AM CUMMING TOO UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. I am still hard i should be drained by now.

Thats because you have thee hottest and wettest and tightest pussy wrapped around your giant shaft and its keeping you rock hard.

Your sweet snatch is like a cock ring, fuck me its my phone shit its your mom. Hey Betty whats up the entire weekend sure no problem at all here she is.

Hi mommy oh yes i am being a very good girl have you ever heard uncle Jake say i been a bad girl, i am always a angel when i am with him ok bye mommy. Looks like we get to fuck all weekend uncle dear, you have a very bad girl on your hands tonight.

Get on your hands and knees so i can fuck you like the nasty bitch you are.

I will after i am done playing with your cute butt, its so tight and so soft all the girls in the complex look at your cute butt but now they cant have it. I am the sole owner of thee cutest butt now.

I think that as co owner young lady since its my ass you are squeezing it like crazy.

Here i go uncle your bitch is on her hands and knees lets see how good you can fuck me this way. FUCK YOU ARE REALLY GOING DEEPER INTO ME NOW !!!!. YOUR NUTS ARE SLAPPING MY PUSSY LIPS LIKE CRAZY YOU ARE FUCKING THE HELL OUT OF ME !!!!. THERE IS NOTHING BETTER THAN A OLDER MAN FOR A LOVER !!!!.

You think my balls are slapping you hard, lets see how you like it this hard you cock teasing bitch !!!!!. I am really going to fuck your pretty little brains out. Your ass is going to get it too my sexy uoung bitch.

OWWWWWW YOU ARE PULLING THE FUCK OUT OF MY HAIR YOU DAMM BASTARD, SPANK OWWWWWW SPANK OWWWWWW SPANK OWWWWWW SPANK OWWWWWW SPANK OWWWWWW !!!!. I AM LOSING MY FUCKING MIND YOU ARE FUCKING THE HELL OUT OF ME, GAWD I AM ONE FUCKED BITCH RIGHT NOW. !!!!. I AM PROUD TO BE YOUR FUCK BITCH MY PUSSY IS OPENED FOR YOU ALWAYS !!!!. FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME YOU DIRTY OLDMAN !!!!. 

OH FUCK I AM CUMMING AGAIN YOU SEXY TEENAGE BITCH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

I AM CUMMING TOO OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!. 

I think you drained my damm balls you nasty young girl you with that hot young snatch of yours.

What can i say my pussy only likes only the greatest cum inside of it and it wants every yummy drop.

Latisha you are thee hottest fuck i ever had.

Oh uncle i bet you tell that to all the nigger bitches you had before.

Well my nasty niece you are the very first black girl i ever beem with.

Oh my gawd i can't believe it i popped your cherry too thays so great and now i am a very happy bitch.

Well i need to rest before i pop your last cherry.

I could use some rest too after getting my brains fucked out like i did by very handsome lover.

They both feel aasleep with Jake arms wrapped around Latisha young body. The next morning Latisha woke first and she was a very happy young girl. She had to slide herself off Jakes cock she smiled at her sleeping lover.

Like it not Jake i am going to make you the best wife you will ever have. But first i need to let Jasmine know what i did last night and then i will make my man some breakfast and then fuck him all over again.

Latisha took a hot shower and then she called her girlfriend Jasmine on the phone.

Hey Jasmine how you doing.

I am doing good Latisha i had some fun last night i let Jamal touch both my tittys.

Thats all heck i can top that Jasmine.

What you do thats hotter than having your tits played with.

I lost my virginity to a olderman last night.

Oh really like how much older is he Latisha ????.

My lover is twenty-eight years old is that old enough for you.

Fuck girl he could land in prison you are fucking jailbait to him. He has some fucking balls jumping your bones.

Well he dont care and he is a fantastic lover i always told you older men are better loves. So if you want to try a olderman i can set it up for you. Let me tell you once you do a older guy you wont fuck around with boys ever again.

Well i will let you get back to your nasty oldman Latisha see you later.

Bye Jasmine sre you later and now to make my man some breakfast. He will enjoy this breakfast for sure and he is thee greatest lover i ever had. He is so handsome when he sleeps. Hey sleeping head wake up now its morning.

Morning already are you sure ????.

Yes i am sure silly and i made you some breakfast in bed.

Smells good i have to say weres your breakfast at.

Right here it was still buried inside of me this morning and i get plenty of protein from it and its thee greatest thing iever had in my mouth. 

Oh you naughty girl giving my cock a dirty foot rub, after i am done with breakfast i am going to pop your last cherry you have. Your anal cherry its going to be the last cherry i will take of you.

Thats a tall order are you man enough to take that cherry.

You bet your cute ass i do and that was a great breakfast now i want a hot and moist brownie for desert.

Uncle Jake you dont have any brownies in the kitchen.

I see the chocolate brownie i want right there young lady.

What oh that brownie well its a little furry and you are right its thee sweetest and moistest one you will ever have in your life. Here it comes you dirty oldman and its all yours and you can eat it twenty-four seven. OH FUCK YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO EAT ME MOTHER FUCKER NOW I KNOW WHAT A GIRL LOOKS LIKE WHEN SHE SITS ON A GUYS FACE !!!!.

You think thats good wait tell you feel this.

OH MY GAWD HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT TO ME I AM CUMMING OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!. I AM THEE LUCKIEST BITCH IN THE ENTIRE WORLD I HAVE THEE GREATEST LOVER !!!!. OH YES THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD OH YES I AM SO WET RIGHT NOW !!!!. OH YOU SNEAKY BASTARD SLIDING YOUR FINGER UP MY TINY BUTTHOLE YOU ARE SO NASTY, FUCK ME I AM CUMMING AGAIN OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!.

Looks like you enjoyed that snatch licking and now to get your tiny asshole ready for my cock. First i need some lube lets see what i have damm all out of everything, let me look be right back.

Ok uncle i need to catch my breath anyways. Damm he can make a lesbo cum with out breaking a sweat.

Ok i have something that will work on you, good you are on your hands and knees. Now for some lube oh you are super tight i better use more lube.

I can't believe you have two fingers in my tiny butthole, its feeling very good thou. Keep fingering my my asshole i love you probing it with your manly fingers.

I better use more lube on my cock and your asshole, ok you are ready now just relax so you can enjoy it.

Ok uncle Jake OH WOW I THICK YOUR DICK IS EVEN THICKER THIS TIME, WOW I NEVER FELT ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE !!!!. IF YOU TRIED TO FUCK MY MOMMY UP THE ASS SHE WOULD LOSE HER DAMM MIND !!!!.

You doing ok Latisha baby ????.

NOT BAD FOR HAVING A TELEPHONE POLE UP MY BUTTHOLE !!!!. GAWD YOU MUST BE ALL THE WAY INSIDE OF ME RIGHT NOW !!!!.

I am about half way inside of you, do you want me to stop ????.

NO I WANT YOUR ENTIRE DICK UP MY BUTTHOLE, I AM YOUR FUCK BITCH AND I DO WHAT MY MAN WANTS ME TO DO !!!!. FUCK ME I THINK YOUR DICK IS EVEN THICKER NOW FUCK ME I AM STRECHED TO THE LIMIT !!!!.

I am pulling out of you your in too much pain.

DONT YOU DARE YOUR FUCK NIGGER IS NOT STOPPING TELL I FEEL YOUR BIG WHITE NUTS SLAPPING MY FUCKING PUSSY, NOW RAM THAT FUCKING DICK OF YOURS ALL THE WAY UP MY BUTTHOLE !!!!.

DAMM Latisha you are sweating a lot you are one tight ass bitch.

I think irs because i have a super giant thick dick up my tiny asshole. I swear if you put your giant white dick up mommys butthole she will be one fucked nigger.

Well i am finally balls deep in your tight asshole now my sexy niece. I guess i could of used more crisco on you.

I have crisco up my butt oh you are so kinky uncle dear now load my dirty asshole up with your hot jism.OH YEAH IT'S FEELING BETTER NOW, THAT'S IT STUD FUCK ME FASTER NOW AND HARDER !!!!. 

I have to say my sweet sexy niece you are one hot fuck i mite have to see how good your girlfriend is.

Oh uncle Jake Jasmine don't like white people she hates it when we hug.

She be very pissed if she knew i was fucking you. Well i will eat the hell out of her young snatch and then i will fuck her brains out. But now to fuck the shit out of my young hot cock teasing nigger bitch.

OH YEAH SLAM THAT GIANT WHITE DICK UP MY TIGHT YOUNG BLACK ASS, FUCK ME I JUST LOVE BEING SODOMIZING. BY MY VERY HANDSOME MAN !!!!. YOU CAN HAVE MY ASS ANYTIME YOU WANT TOO, THAT'S IT RAMM IT HARDER GIVE YOUR FUCKING BITCH AS HARD AS YOU CAN !!!!. OH YEAH THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD YOUR HARD DICK SLIDING IN AND OUT OF MY SUPER TINY ASSHOLE !!!!. I NEVER FUCKED SUCH A TIGHT ASSHOLE BEFORE I WONDER IF YOUR MOMMY IS A SUPER TIGHT ASS BITCH TOO !!!!. DAMM I SWEAR YOUR ASSHOLE IS EVEN TIGHTER ON MY COCK !!!!. FUCK ME I AM CUMMING AGAIN UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. I need to rest you nearly wore me out you my little teenage nymphomaniac, i bet you do this to all the older guys you fuck.

Oh uncle Jake you know your my first and only olderman i don't want any other dick in me but yours. You sure know how to fuck a young teenage girls brains out. When you get Jasmine or mom they wont know what hit them they will be one fucked nigger bitches thats for sure.

I love you my sexy young girl.

Love you too my handsome lover i can't believe i finally got you to fuck me i dreamed of this i would rub my tiny pussy raw thinking about you fucking me and i want you to fuck me every day. I am o e very happy nigger right now i have my mans giant white dick up my tiny asshole and it felt great in my pussy to.

Just look how sweaty you are your hair is a mess and your nipples are hard enough to cut glass and your snatch is leaking out a lot of cum and your asshole has a death grip on my shaft.

I don't care i look as long you are the one who fucked me like this and i have your big stronge arms wrapped around me. I am thee luckest bitch ever because i have thee greatest man as my main man. Plus i will make you thee best wife you ever had.

Thats a big balls statement young lady saying you will become my wife.

I don't have a big set of balls but i do have thee hottest and tightest pussy ever and it makes my man very happy stud so i know he will want it forever and forever.

Me and Latisha made love all weekend long and when Betty came to pick up her daughter i gave her sexy black ass a good squeeze and thats ass is what i want next.

 

THE END


End file.
